Realidad
by Shiori Arisawa
Summary: En los sueños siempre es posible encontrar resquicios de nuestros temores y vivencias olvidadas; aunque dormir debería representar un descanso, cuando las pesadillas asedian, se convierte en una forma más de sufrir.


**Realidad**

Le tengo frente a mí. Toma la cuchara con desgano y la lleva a su boca, repite el proceso sin inmutarse ni un poco.

\- Siempre eres así, luces tan triste y lejano, parece que alguien hubiera herido tu corazón o lo hubiera arrancado.

Alza la mirada girando la cuchara, sonríe. Estoy tan acostumbrado a esa sonrisa. Nunca dice nada, pero sus ojos están llenos de reproches, me reflejo en ellos para encontrar mis culpas y remordimientos, mis errores. Me mira largo rato y sin apartar la vista, toma la copa repleta de veneno, lo bebe con naturalidad, con gusto. Otra sonrisa, una sincera. Él es feliz así.

\- Quisiera decir tantas cosas, escuchar otras varias, no sé cómo expresar todo lo que siento, te miro y me reprimo, me reprendo, si pudiera cambiar entonces lo haría. ¿Nunca dirás nada? ¿Son tus sonrisas y miradas la única respuesta que obtendré?

Niega con la cabeza. Su delgado cuerpo se yergue, toma con las manos el borde de la mesa y se queda ahí de pie, unos minutos que se vuelven horas; escucho ese suspiro de alivio al que me tiene acostumbrado. Trato de analizarlo cuidadosamente, pero el dolor me vence ante los moretones de sus brazos y marcas rojas en el cuello, prefiero perderme en lo único incapaz de ser herido: su alma, esa que hallo detrás de las esmeraldas brillantes que me miran con dulzura. Me da la espalda, lleva la copa en la mano con elegancia.

\- No te vayas aún. Tienes que decir algo, quiero entenderlo todo. Me dejas con dudas, con muchos arrepentimientos, imágenes confusas y palabras sin sentido, flores marchitas, tazas llenas de café frío y amargo. ¿Qué necesitas? Si lo pudiera saber... una sola vez... una única certeza...

Me ignora. Aunque ruego y contengo el llanto, se limita a sonreír y seguir caminando. Su cabello a juego con sus iris, se mece al compás de sus pasos, conozco esa espalda bien; las laceraciones por toda su piel, el sonido hueco cuando choca contra una pared, los puntos que de tanto herirse duelen con ser tocados... coincidiendo con la espina dorsal, una larga cicatriz hecha con el filo de los celos más que con el de un cuchillo.

\- Sabía que vendrías aquí. Este jardín es tu lugar preferido, hice que plantaran todas las flores posibles: rosas, dalias, tulipanes, alcatraces, margaritas. Hay tanto color y tan diversas fragancias que pronto tus sentidos se sentirán confusos, el embotamiento te llevará a disfrutar sin pensar mucho... así debería ser siempre la vida... tu cuarto tiene flores frescas también, nunca faltan para que sean la primera imagen de tu día, de cada día. ¿Te gustan? Si no te agrada mi elección, siempre puedes cambiarlo todo a tu estilo.

Toma una flor y la acerca a su rostro, entrecierra los ojos complacido y me la muestra. Me horrorizo. Una belleza de pétalos purpúreos y un pequeño tallo suave, es una especie letal para quien aspire su aroma. La arrojo lejos, su apariencia engañosa me perturba, me asquea.

Cuando intento tomarlo de los hombros para salir de ahí, él ya no está. A lo lejos veo los mechones flotando, esos cabellos que han estado entre mis puños tensos, recuerdo la sensación contra mi tacto, miro mi palma y me arrepiento de no haber aspirado también el aroma de esa flor venenosa.

Doy unos pasos y logro encontrarlo. Está rodeado de sombras oscuras que una figura luminosa intenta desaparecer sin éxito. Me apresuro a salvarlo, pero mis piernas no se mueven, se alentan con cada paso, siento que me he vuelto uno con esa tierra llena de hojas secas y gusanos; por más que ordeno a mi cuerpo moverse, sólo puedo ceder a la desesperación y contemplar angustiado la aterradora escena suavizada por las miles de mariposas que brotan cuando su sangre se derrama. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué sigues sonriendo? Tu expresión amable de siempre, sin rastro de rencores o dolor, más bien, pareces buscar perdón. Esas figuras oscuras te azotan sin piedad y únicamente extiendes hacia mi tu delicado brazo sin fuerzas… la calidez tierna llega hasta mí aunque nos separan varios metros… siempre eres un consuelo...

\- No quiero que te condenes por mi culpa. Lo siento. No fui capaz de salvarte... Saga.

Las sombras toman forma, todas son mi copia. Las oscuras y la única de luz también; mi rostro, mis gestos, mi cuerpo, mis ojos ardiendo de furia o llorando con dolor. Perdón Shun, perdón.

Meses atrás, me enamoré de un dulce joven varios años menor. Era dichoso, me sentí pleno por primera vez y todas esas ideas oscuras abandonaron mi mente, pero me equivoqué. No soy capaz de encontrar la felicidad.

Orgullosos, todos los demás presumían la inteligencia, fuerza y éxito de sus parejas, yo sólo encontraba la imagen de Shun cuidando con esmero una vil rosa nacida de casualidad en el jardín, leyendo en el sillón, sorprendiendose y sintiendo a través de ficción, conmoviéndose por las noticias desoladoras del mundo. Comencé a pensar en lo desventajoso de estar con alguien tan poco maduro y sin nada destacable.

Me sentí inferior. Lo sentí inferior.

Un reproche primero, un golpe después, una flor y una palabra vacía... no podía dejarlo ir, pero tampoco me enorgullecía de estar con él. Una mentira, la infidelidad encubierta por la noche y culpas vertidas en su contra.

Shun rechaza las excusas y perdones de esa mañana. Me mira entre lágrimas disculpándose, no puede más, le duele romper su promesa, le duelen más las heridas de mi alma que las de su cuerpo... pero no puede más.

Mi furia.

Su miedo.

La desesperación.

Mi amado jovencito de mirada dulce sale de la casa olvidando su ritual de cubrir las marcas de mis golpes, corre despavorido y no mira el auto negro a su izquierda. El impacto lanza su frágil cuerpo unos metros allá. La sangre cubre el pavimento. Gritos desgarradores que apenas escucho... los recuerdos se agolpan entre el horror y la desdicha...

 _Mi nombre es Shun Kido, un gusto señor Saga... ¡Lo quiero! ¡Lo quiero mucho!... No te preocupes por mí, sé cuidarme y desde ahora iniciaremos una nueva vida juntos, mi padre y hermanos se oponen, pero no me importa… ¿Qué pasa Saga? Dices cosas crueles... siento como si fueras otro... ¡Perdón! ¡Duele! Por favor..."_

 _Adiós... Saga... te amo_ ¿Son tus últimas palabras… después de herirte tanto… tú...?

\- ¡Yo también te amo, Shun! ¡Si vuelves haré las cosas mejor! ¡Nunca más te lastimaré! ¡Vuelve y dame otra oportunidad! ¡Por favor regresa, Shun! ¡Shun!

\- Tranquilo, Saga. Por favor, cálmate hermano... acuéstate de nuevo…

\- ¡Shun! ¡Shun...!

Quisiera encontrarme pronto con el sueño eterno, estar nuevamente y para siempre junto a ti... pero por ahora... soy incapaz de encontrar calama, sea de día o de noche, únicamente la culpa de esta realidad que no se puede cambiar, el pasado... es definitivo.

No hay ya nada para mi.

* * *

La idea de esta pareja se gestó entre canciones de rock y una pelea con alguien; cuando terminé de escribir me dije: Santo cielo, esto fue demasiado lejos. Considere no publicarlo o cambiar algo para darle un final no trágico, pero fue imposible modificarlo, sea por el significado que tiene para mi o sea porque es algo imprevisto, me gusta tal como está; por otra parte, también me entretiene mucho pensar en parejas "improbables", es todo un deleite imaginarlas.

Espero, por lo menos, no les haya desagradado.


End file.
